Hiding in plain sight
by WildJayAppears
Summary: For Looker, trying to track down Mars was always a hard job. But after he finally catches her, he questions if he should bring her in, leading Looker to team up with the ex-Team Galactic Commander turned Vigilante to just possibly save the Hoenn region.
1. Chapter 1

The mid-morning sun beat down on Driftveil City, in the west side of the city stood a market. People rushed through, but one lone woman in her early twenties was taking her time. The man in the tan leather duster gazed at her, she seemed quiet, careful, someone who may notice things. Looker approached the long scarlet haired girl, "you haven't seen any suspicious persons about, have you miss?"

The familiar voice made Margret 'Mars' Wilson jump in response. ' _No! Not now!_ ' She thought to herself. She had been dodging the International Police in Sinnoh for a year and a half before coming to Unova and hiding out for two years. She thought they had given up; no one had tried to find her. She had kept up on the news though and it was confirmed that Cyrus and Jupiter were captured and the elusive 'Commander Mars' was still to be found. Luckily Cyrus wasn't talking. But now, she had their best agent next to her. The international police had finally found her.

She sighed, "Alright you caught me." she turned and held her hands out, expecting to be cuffed and dragged away. She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid as to think that they wouldn't find her here.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Looker raised an eyebrow.

Mars blinked. So they weren't after her? She pulled her hands back, "sorry, just got a little worried that I had done something." she lied, realizing that he was clueless to her actual identity.

Looker chuckled, "No, I'm sure you are a standard good citizen."

"Ha-ha, yeah, let's go with that."

"All matters aside, I am looking for some people called the Seven Sages; I trust you have heard of them?" Looker turned serious.

Mars frowned, "Yeah, the Team Galactic wannabe's," Of course she had heard of them. They tried to steal her Purugly before she beat up a few of the grunts.

Looker nodded slightly, "More like Team Rocket if you ask me. Anyway, we are missing four of the sages and we need to find them and bring them into questioning. I am trying to ask the public to report to me if they see any."

Now was her chance to mess with him, "Nope, haven't seen any of the sages around here, just the occasional grunt running from the city police. Honestly, I'm surprised you're not looking for that missing Team Galactic commander; didn't they try to destroy the entire universe? That seems a bit more serious than just stealing pokemon. I even heard she held some scientist hostage in his own home until he worked for her," Mars replied, putting on her best acting face.

Looker sighed and started to walk to a nearby café table, motioning for Mars to follow him. He sat down with a heavy sigh before placing his hands on the mahogany table, "Honestly, I don't think we'll ever catch her. We had her in several times, Jubilife, Eterna, the Survival Area, and then she just got through our fingers."

Mars nodded her head, "Yeah, I heard about that. She seems pretty good at escaping you guys and laying low. Gotta give credit where it's due, right?"

Looker closed his eyes as his hand curled into a fist. "Ain't that the truth, We even asked her old boss, Cyrus about her and he told us that she was going to probably hide in obvious places. So we tried the old Team Galactic building in Eterna and the Valley Windworks. Nothing, we knew she was there. It was like she knew we were coming, she deliberately picked places where she could see us coming at her."

"That actually seems like an obvious choice, I mean, if you're a criminal, it makes sense to know when they're coming for you," Mars giggled, remembering when they came at her in Eterna City and vaulting out the window before they were within half a mile.

"It's actually pretty infuriating. She should really just give up and turn herself in." Looker groaned, remembering the several times they arrived too late

Mars grinned, how oblivious could he be? She knew grunts that could have been better officers than him. She could probably put a flashing neon sign over her head and he'd still most likely miss it, "Maybe she's been closer than you think, toying with danger or something like that."

The policeman shook his head, "No, she wouldn't be that stupid, she's known to be very intelligent, so it wouldn't be like her."

"She's not stupid if she is able to evade the entirety of the International Police. I mean, come on, you caught Jupiter how quickly?"

"That is true," he extended a hand out, "Looker."

Mars shook it, withholding a grin, "Margret."

"It's nice to meet you Margret. Say, have you actually seen her before?" he pulled out his pone and pulled out a grainy photograph of her from three and a half years ago, back when her hair was shorter and she was wearing the Team Galactic commander uniform.

Mars thought for a second. Should she tell him? Get them back on her tail? Life was going good for her, tipping off the police on other crime syndicates anonymously every now and then, but it lacked the adrenaline of a chase, "Yeah, I think I might have, about six months ago, I saw someone that resembled in Castelia City. She wasn't wearing those clothes though."

Looker shot to his feet, bracing his hands on the table, "Castelia! She made it to Unova? We thought she was in Kanto! Geez, we've been looking in the wrong place all this time!"

A server came up and handed the two menus, "I guess so, she has tricked you a few times. Then again, she is probably highly adaptable," Now for the truth, "She must have had a hard child hood, especially if she joined Team Galactic."

Looker leaned back, "how so?"

Mars took in a breath, "Okay, so I used to live in Sinnoh when Cyrus was making his recruitment speeches. Now imagine someone like Mars, possibly in a bad home environment where emotions in her home must have been abusive. Now, along comes Cyrus promising her a world that could be created where she doesn't have to deal with that. Fast forward to her joining Team Galactic, she was most likely too fascinated to leave." Mars paused, "Still following here?"

Looker seemed lost deep in thought, "Go on."

Mars struggled to keep up the charade, "So she joins Team Galactic. But then it all comes crashing down. Now this is a girl who is very emotional state of mind, she is angry at losing to this kid, so over and over again she beats herself up about it. Then, at Lake Verity, when the Galactic Bomb went off at Lake Valor and Mesprit came out of the Verity cavern, maybe the reason she was able to capture it so easily is because it could identify with her. Mesprit being the being of emotion sensed someone filled to the brim with it, Now take Spear Pillar, the man who promised her a new world is gone, leaving her a wreck. She knows she is in trouble, so she flees. At Stark Mountain, when she quits Team Galactic and eventually finds Cyrus in the Distortion World, he tells her that she is pathetic and that she should give up. He hits her. Now imagine her view on prison with him."

Looker lifted his head to look at Mars, "Any chance I could get your number, I think the international police could use you in this investigation. You seem fairly good at profiling."

"Sure, I just have to go; I have a few errands to run," Mars smiled as she wrote something down on a napkin before sliding it to Looker folded in half, "It was nice to meet you Looker."

He sat back down, information that he might be able to use, "You too, oh, and Margret?"

"Yes?" Mars was already walking away before she turned around.

He quickly got up from the table to hand her a card, "Call me if you hear anything about Team Plasma or Team Galactic," he asked before sitting back down as the drinks came.

She lifted the card to wave farewell, "Oh, I think you'll hear something very soon," She said as she walked away, a grin plastered on her face, her scarlet colored hair flowing down her back. Wait a second, the scarlet hair, knew a lot about classified information, he looked at his phone while he pictured the girl in his head. Looker unfolded the napkin quickly.

 _Catch me if you can Looker. -Commander Mars_

Looker started laughing. She was right there, within arm's reach. And she was just hiding in plain sight. Looker looked up at the sunny sky, "Eventually Mars, eventually I will."

She even left him the bill.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Authors note: Inspired by the movie 'Catch me if you can' You guys can decide if this stays as a one shot or is multi chapter. See you next time! -Jay


	2. Chapter 2

A postcard. An Arceus damned postcard.

Looker was tired of it. Every time he got close, she vanished, only leaving a post card in her wake. She was Public Enemy number one.

And they still couldn't catch her. She knew how they would approach, how they would look.

And Looker hated it.

Mars was an expert. She was certainly showing it. Since their encounter in Driftveil, she had never been far from his mind, on how easy she had fooled him.

Just last week, she had visited Emma in Lumiose City, giving her much needed information on the whereabouts of Ghetsis, whom was still at large.

And yesterday, the information proved truthful. Looker's boss was beyond pleased with that 'Mystery Woman' who was leaving anonymous tips on International Police subjects.

Looker flipped the post card over.

 _Looker,_

 _I know how much you still hate me, I see it on your face occasionally. Yes, sometimes, I'm closer than you realize._

 _Although, I want to give you the tip now. I have discovered the location of the Shadow Triad, they are hiding in Irrucus City. Colress is on the Plasma Frigate out near Unova's Route 18. I am hearing rumors of villainous activity in Hoenn. Two groups called Team Aqua and Team Magma are starting to stir something. I'll find out what I can and send it to you._

 _-Mars_

 _PS: Cute kid, she your adopted daughter?_

Looker sighed and threw the post card onto his desk.

One of his co-workers poked their head in. "Whatcha ya got there Looker? Love letter?" The girl winked at him.

"More like someone being infuriating. Care to find out who?" Looker grabbed the post-card off his desk and handed it to her.

Her eyes started to move back and forth as she was reading the letter. Her eyes bulged at the last part.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Mars! Do you know how long we've been looking for her?'

"I know. She's been that Mystery Woman the boss wants to hire." He sighed.

His co-worker slid onto his desk. "Well, you know what region she will be in. Go get her and take her to the boss."

-..-..-..-

Looker's shadow loomed over the girl at the Sotopolis beach, a smug grin plastered on his face. "Mars, by the authority of the International Police, you are under arrest."

The ex-commander remained motionless on the towel, sunglasses concealing her eyes.

"Any last words?" He boasted, readying his handcuffs. Only silence followed. _She must be to shocked to form any rational thought!_ Looker prided himself, he had finally caught her. He leaned down, his knee resting on the golden sand.

"Hey mister! What are you doing?" a child ran over, an ice cream cone in his hand.

Looker turned to the kid,, extending a palm to ward away the innocent bystander. "Stay back! This woman is a dangerous criminal!"

"She's not dangerous! She's nice! She bought me ice cream!"

"It's a all a lie. She used to steal Pokemon." Looker replied as he turned his attention to the kid.

"Forgive and forget, that's what mommy says." The boy took another lick of ice cream.

Looker sighed, standing up. "See, sometimes, people like them are likely to re offend. that means they will most likely do it again."

"Maybe she won't."

The detective shook his head. "I can't take that risk kid. She's been evading us for years, only Arceus knows what she has actually done."

"Arceus?"

"Yes, the one true god of our world." Looker raised an eyebrow.

'Nu-uh! Nope!"

"Really than who is?" he smiled.

The little kid lifted his arms in the air. "PRAISE LORD HELIX!"

Looker laughed out loud. He turned to look at Mars. _Why hasn't she moved?_ he thought.

"Why are you staring at her when she's sleeping?" The boy voiced up again.

Looker froze. He saw it now, mouth slightly open, slow breathing, no response. He turned to the kid. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!"

"Was I supposed too?" The kid asked innocently.

Looker closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Yes, because now I can't arrest her until she wakes up."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions.'

"I'm curious."

"Call it a code of honor. I don't like to disrupt sleeping people. They don't qualify as understanding their rights."

The kid grinned, looking past Looker. "I don't think you'll have a problem with that now."

He frowned. "Why is that?"

The boy grinned and pointed a finger past Looker.

The detective turned to see Mars awake and sprinting away from him. She was just asleep!

"I think you woke her up!" he giggled.

"MARS!" he shouted as he started after her, his duster flapping behind him. He was having trouble, the dress shoes were a problem. He kept sinking into the sand and was having to dodge people like crazy. Of course she would pick somewhere crowded, easy to disappear and blend into. He still saw her, running to the market, bare foot. "INTERNATIONAL POLICE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he shouted.

She was fast, but hot stone would slow her down. This time she was not going to escape. He ran into the market and started turning in circles. "She couldn't have gotten far." he muttered. A woman approached with a baseball hat and blue hair wearing sandals, shorts and a t-shirt.

"Lost ya girlfriend?" She asked with a southern accent.

"No, I'm looking for a convict." He muttered.

The girl snickered. "Sonny, the convicts just broke into the museum."

"Convicts?" he asked.

"Some Team Aqua blowhards just walked into the museum there." she drawled before walking towards the museum.

He stared at the back of the girl's head, spotting a single strand of red hair. A wig. He started running at Mars. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" He shouted angrily as he tackled her to the ground. She rolled on top of him.

"Not here, not now. You're going to blow my cover you idiot." She scolded him as her hat fell off.

"You are a criminal, resisting arrest, you are going to be put away for life." Looker managed, her hair dangling into his face.

She stood up and pulled him to his feet. "Listen, we can continue this game of cat and mouse _after_ I finish up here in Hoenn. I'm trying to stop a possible crime syndicate here, two actually."

"That is work for the International Police. Not for some criminal vigilante." He whispered at her, his voice razor sharp.

"Do you still think I'm a criminal Looker? Do you really?" she looked him in the eyes.

"Once a criminal, always a criminal."

'What about Saturn? You let him walk and he downright tortured Azelf by detonating a bomb in a lake which burned the pokemon. Even killed some of the wildlife too. Why let him go?" Mars fought back.

Looker thought about it for a moment. He quickly reached out and cuffed Mars' hand to an umbrella that was cemented into the ground. "I think I need to make a call."

"This isn't quite fair!" shouted as he walked away.

"Deal with it!" he called back. He pulled out his phone and dialed the HQ.

A few seconds later, a voice picked up. "Looker, how is it going?" His boss, asked.

"I have a confession to make, a personal one." Looker admitted.

"Good god man, the church of Arceus can't even here it so you call me?"

"Work related."

"I see, so spill, what's bugging you."

Looker took a deep breath. "I had been keeping it from you for a while, but I need to be honest. It's about the Mystery helper."

"You know her?" replied.

"So do you, it's Mars, the Team Galactic fugitive. I've been chasing her around for months, knowing it. Somehow she's been able to avoid us and gather information." Looker explained.

was quiet for a moment. "You mean to tell me our public enemy number one has been helping us catch everyone else?"

"Yes sir, I'm just a little conflicted about what to do with her."

"You mean, you know where she is?"

Looker sighed. "I just handcuffed her to an umbrella stand twenty feet away from me. Seems like she's trying to do all this for a pardon. She even brought up on how we gave Saturn a pardon even after he destroyed Lake Valor. She seems very focused on her work right now."

A pause followed. "We are sending a team your way. Do not let her escape, I want her in for questioning before we put her away for good."

"Sir, if I may, she did have a rough past which explained her joining Team Galactic, since then though she's been a model citizen." Looker pleaded.

"Why? What is she doing now?"

"Yanking on the cuffs so she can go try and stop some group called Team Aqua at a museum in town." Looker snickered.

He heard typing on the other end. "Team Aqua, a few news stories and the information she gave us, wiping out humanity by raising the seas. Looking in at the museum now...damn, your girl was right. Bunch of people in there, looks like Aqua."

"What should I do?" Looker asked for direction, this was a precarious situation, crime was occurring and here he was on the phone.

His boss groaned. "I can't believe I am saying this, but put a tracker on her and take her with you to the museum."

"I have to work with her?! I don't know how to infiltrate a crime syndicate!"

His boss laughed. "Then ask her how to." With that the line went dead.

He stared at the sky for a moment, still trying to process what just happend. He turned around and walked back to Mars.

"Let me guess, my Victini rights are going to be read to me?" she rolled her eyes.

The Victini rights were created after a bunch of Team Plasma members walked off because they had not been informed of their rights after trying to abduct the Pokemon Victini.

"No." Looker groaned as he dug an ankle bracelet out of his bag and bent down. "My boss is making you help me."

Mars' eyes widened. "Please tell me you are joking. You wouldn't last a year in the criminal world."

"That's where you come in." He un-cuffed her. "Seems like we are temporary partners before you get jail time."

"This can not be happening." She complained.

Looker sighed. "Guess that's two of us. Now how are we going to get into the museum with out being noticed?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Author's note: See? I can come up with a continuance. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you to japaneserockergirl and 122 Generation for appropriate reviews. I hope I can get about 50 views so I know to write another chapter. See you next time! -Jay


	3. Chapter 3

"This thing is uncomfortable. Can't you take it off?" Mars complained to the agent of the International Police, indicating the tracker by holding her leg out.

Looker turned to her. "Can I? Yes. Will I? No."

The ex-commander threw up her hands. "Why can't you just let me go? You won't even allow me to do what I do!"

"Because my boss ordered me not too, not to mention you are a wanted criminal." He sighed in response. "By the way, why did you make me buy a full bottle of beer?"

Mars smiled. "We're going to need it."

"We are not drinking on this mission Mars." He stated.

The red head groaned in annoyance. The two were camped out in a dumpster behind the museum. "I know. It's actually a tool to get us in."

"How?" His eyebrow did the weird arching thing again.

Just then the back door opened, revealing a Team Aqua grunt with a trash bag. Mars grabbed the bottle out of the bag before dumping some of its contents onto the pavement, leaving it three quarters full. "Watch and learn Looker."

"What?" He asked in suprise as Mars fake stumbled out from behind the dumpster.

She giggled like a little girl, bottle in her hand. Stumbling around as if she were drunk.

The grunt snapped his eyes towards Mars. "Who are you?" He demanded, marching over to Mars.

"Mars giggled some more, "I'm a pretty princess, why are you in my bedroom?"

The grunt slapped himself in the face. "My Arceus, you're drunk."

Mars blinked. "No I'm not!" She let out a hiccup for emphasis.

He walked towards her. "Look lady, I'll call a cab and you can..."

Mars sprang into action, hitting him in the head with the bottle in the side of the head, knocking him into the concrete wall of the back of the museum exterior. The grunt hit the ground unconscious.

Looker shot to his feet. "What the hell was that! You can't go around assaulting people with beer bottles! That is illegal in a number of ways!"

Mars crouched down. "Just put it on the tab of charges that I have to serve. Besides," she knelt down taking off the grunt's hat, "I got you your disguise, didn't I?" She tossed the grunt's hat at the policeman.

Looker stared at the hat, then at Mars, then back at the hat. "This is not happening. I am not going to pretend to be a criminal. It goes against m ethics."

Mars rolled her eyes. "You never have gone under cover, have you?"

Looker scoffed. "Of course I have. Catching fraud is a task that does require one to go undercover to get the job done."

"I meant as in trick the enemy into thinking that you are one of them."

He sunk his head. "No. I haven't."

She pried off a boot. "Seems like your size."

"What's wrong with my shoes?"

She looked at him, blowing a hair out of her face. "Really? These guys dress up like pirates. I have never heard of a pirate that wears dress shoes."

He sighed in defeat as Mars stripped the grunt down and threw his clothes at Looker. "Now what?"

"Lure a female grunt out here so I can get mine."

"You are not hitting anyone else with beer bottles." he stated.

Mars threw up her hands. "Then how am I supposed to get in? You don't trust me on my own."

"You have the ankle bracelet, I would be able to find you anywhere." A smug smile was displayed on his face.

The ex-commander lifted an object up, wiping the smile off his face. "You mean this thing? Yeah, had to take it off."

"How the..."

"I have a knife. You didn't pat me down."

"How did you..." he stammered again.

Mars sighed. "Seriously, you were looking at the hat, I was kneeling down, you think as a police officer, you would notice this by now."

He grabbed her arm. "That is it, we are done here."

She shook him off. "I am trying to help people right now. You should be doing your damn job and helping me."

"You are a criminal!"

"And we're back to square one!" She laughed. "Just put on the dang clothes."

"No. I refuse to do such ill mannered things. It goes against my code of not stealing." Looker glared at her. A breeze swept through the area. The policeman closed his eyes. "That smells wonderful." he sighed as he breathed in the scent on the air.

Mars turned towards the door. "What the hell? That's somebody's Pokemon using sweet scent!"

Looker stopped and looked down at the girl. "How do you know that? Wait, never mind."

The ex-commander snickered. During her time at the Valley Windworks, it had been a familiar smell. She corrected herself back towards her previous attitude. "We need to get in there, and have a feeling there might be a kid involved."

"What makes you say that?" Looker folded his arms, glaring at the red head.

"Galactic, Plasma, Flare, and Rocket. All had their plans foiled by kids." Mars sighed as she took a peak around the corner. "Hallway is clear, let's move."

"Mars!" Looker grumbled as she started slowly creeping through the hallway. He ran in after her, sure enough the sounds of a Pokemon battle could be heard.

"Grovyle! Leaf Blade on Carvannah!" a young voice ordered as the grass type slammed the fish with it's forearm.

Mars stopped to a halt, readying a pokeball. Looker caught her hand, "Don't the kid seems just fine on his own. Besides, you are in police custody."

"This is what I do Looker, I beat up the bad guys!" She protested as she knelt down, her hair spilling over her face, she brushed it back.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his brow turning upward.

She glanced over her shoulder, "Tying my shoe, what's it look like?"

Looker sighed, "Come on, let's go. Leave the terrorists to the kid."

They walked back down the hall way and into the alley way before Looker felt his pocket sag a bit. There was a loud thumping noise. He frowned before turning.

Mars was gone.

He quickly reached into his pocket to pull out the item that had weighted it.

The tracker. "Tying your shoe my ass." he grunted as he chucked the item against the wall.

A flurry of footsteps rapidly advanced as a squad of agents rounded the corner, "Sir, we're here for the fugitive Mars."

He cursed. How was he going to put this. "She got away."

"Excuse me sir?" the lead man was confused.

Looker pointed at the tracker anklet, "She told me she was tying her shoe."

The man looked down, "International Police: 0, Mars: how may?"

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's note: Thank you to the people who left positive reviews, I am very grateful. Sorry it's taking a while to update. Fairy Tail's been on my mind a lot recently. -Jay


	4. Chapter 4

**One month later**

The events that transpired in the Hoenn region were over. Once again, a crime syndicate was foiled by a child. Looker spun the dark on the desk before throwing it a dart board with Mars' face taped to it. No sightings. This was really irritating him. How many times now? No one had a trace of her since Slateport. She just disappeared.

While the rest of the International Police was mopping up the two terrorist organizations of Team Aqua and Team Magma, Looker was beating himself up about the Ex-Team Galactic Commander.

He even tried to interrogate Cyrus.

"She keeps getting away from you? She keeps learning, maybe she'll show up again at a place that is familiar to her," the her former boss had said.

He kept monitoring her former hideouts to no avail. She was tricky. He had almost no idea about her past, this game of cat and mouse featured a mouse that could go invisible.

A file dropped onto his desk. Sandra, one of his co-workers leaned up on the desk, "those just came in from Sinnoh, you might want to take a peek, or should I say peak."

Looker quickly opened the files before staring at Sandra, "what exactly am I looking at here?"

"Energy readings from Mount Cornet, someone is up there doing something. Satellite surveillance shows someone with red hair battling up there. Want me to book you a plane ticket?"

He shook his head, "She'd be gone by then. I doubt we'd get there in time."

Sandra sighed before flipping the page for him, showing a drone at Spear Pillar. The image revealed Mars battling with another masked figure in a cloak who had a black ranger styler in one hand.

"Why would Mars be battling rangers from Fiore, Almia or Oblivia? It makes no sense," he commented as he examined the background.

"Did you even look at the Pokémon that person is using, or hers?" Sandra leaned in.

Looker gazed over the picture, "Dialga against Mega Kangskhan, strange, I admit."

Sandra flipped the page again, showing Mars alone and bleeding on the top of Spear Pillar, "Five minutes ago."

Looker stood up, "get me to Sinnoh, now."

* * *

 **Spear Pillar, Sinnoh - Six hours later**

Looker exited the cave to the ancient ruins. Mars was still unconscious on the old stone, a strange machine was ahead of her, the Adamant Orb lacking it's blueish light. he sprinted over to the ex-criminal and pressed two fingers on her neck. She still had a pulse. He looked up at the machine, it had scorch marks on it, she must have had a Pokémon attack it. A few pillars looked freshly broken with a bit of dust still left from the previous days battle.

Mars stirred, causing Looker to refocus on the red haired girl, "You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to one meal a day, the right of clean clothes. As a international criminal, you will have no access to a lawyer, you have..."

Mars placed a hand on her head, "He got away, didn't he?"

Looked stopped in mid-sentence, confused, "Yes, but you are about to be apprehended by the international police, he shouldn't be the one you're worried about."

Mars finally opened her eyes, "I have to stop him. I have to save them, I have to atone."

"What do you mean save them?" Looker questioned as mars sat up.

She curled her hand into a fist, "He's trying to abduct all the legendary Pokémon so he can use them to take over. That styler, it has no limit on the amount of pokemon he can enslave. I couldn't stop him from taking Dialga, but I stopped him from taking Palkia and Arceus.

"How?"

Mars took off the backpack Looker had missed, she opened it, reaveling the Lustrous Orb and the Azure Flute, he didn't know I had them."

Looker reached into the bag, pulling out the flute and staring skyward, "he's real?"

Mars snatched the flute back, "not a Pokémon you want to piss off."

"Who was this person?"

"Someone I've been tracking for a while. I wasn't sure when he'd make his move, but now he has," she struggled to het feet, her knees and face covered in scratches. She checked her belt, all six pokeballs still remained. She breathed a sigh of relief before she limped forward, taking the Adamant Orb and turning it in her hands. She placed it in her bag before pulling out a camera and taking a few pictures of the machine. Looker watched as she moved around, the pain in her eyes was obvious, but now, she had a hint of determination. He was still supposed to bring her in, but now she knew of a threat that the international police had yet to pick up on.

Looker knew he still had to bring her in, he sighed, "you know I have to bring you in. I'm already in trouble for last time."

"This is bigger than that Looker. This guy is dangerous, he's working alone. That only makes him more dangerous. Barely any paper trail, no grunts, nothing. I've been working off of rumors for this guy."

Looker approached Mars quickly, slamming a pair of electromagnetic cuffs on her, "I know."

* * *

 **International Police HQ - Unspecified location**

Agents cheered as Looker escorted Mars through the compound, to them he had done it. Brought in public enemy number one. For Mars, however...

"This is humiliating," she groaned.

Looker shoved her forward, "You are still a fugitive. Remember that," he said.

Mars sighed, "where exactly are you leading me to, and will you please stop shoving me!"

Looked shook his head, "this is only temporary, just remember that."

Mars glanced up at the name of the building they were entering. PRISON WARD.

She turned around abruptly, "don't do this Looker, please!"

He gritted his teeth, "I have to Mars," he answered, "rules are rules."

A duo of guards grabbed a hold of her, Mars kicked out with her leg, knocking one down before diving back and moving her hands from behind her back to in front of her. She clubbed the other guard with the cuffs before grabbing his gun as he fell to the floor. She now held the gun pointed directly at Looker before removing all but a finger around the trigger area, "I'm trying to help people, shove me in there and you lose," she told him.

He gulped as an agent came up from behind and tazzed her. She fell to the ground.

Sandra stood over Mars, "Sorry Mars, we know that's bullshit."

* * *

"Please state your name for the record."

"Margret Wilson."

"Please state your name for the record."

"Margret Wilson," she repeated before Sandra motioned at the agent behind Mars. He grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the metal table.

Sandra retiorated herself, "State your name for the record or Agent Boris will repeat the process."

"Margret Wilson," Mars spat up blood as Boris slammed her head into the table again.

Sandra seemed pleased with the results, "State your name for the record."

Mars didn't even seem close to giving up, "Margret Samantha Wilson."

She winced as her head was slammed into the table again.

Sandra finally gave up, "Throw her with her co-workers, it might do us some good. Maybe then she'll finally remember."

Boris grabbed Mars by her hair and started to drag her through the halls, smiling as the woman screamed in agony. Sandra opened the door to the standby room where Looker was standing horrified, "do you always do this to people?"

"These are international criminals Looker, they have no rights to fair treatment, especially after what they've done."

Looker pointed a finger at Sandra, "She, does not deserve that. She, is the one who tipped us about Ghetsis and the shadow triad. If anything we should show her more respect."

Sandra glared at Looker, "She nearly destroyed the world. Don't forget that Looker. She may look like a Good Samaritan these past few years, but deep down she is still the same woman that was with Team Galactic."

"Maybe not, she has been helpful, more than you are giving her credit for," Looker argued.

Sandra jabbed a finger at his chest, "You, need to figure out to not get attached to the criminals. Figure out who's side your on Looker. Because it sure isn't hers."

Sandra marched out of the room, leaving Looker wonder if trusting Mars was the right move. Was she really the same person? She seemed like she had changed for the better. He moved the mouse on the computer, waking it up.

He opened the search person database and entered the last name she had said 'Margret Samantha Wilson'

He waited a moment before the results popped up.

 _Margret Samantha Wilson -Missing_

 _Age 23_

 _Badges - 2 (Kanto)_

 _Born: Viridian City, Kanto_

 _Parents: Ariana Wilson (Team Rocket executive- Mother, arrested by International Police five years ago)_

 _Giovanni Wilson (Team Rocket boss- Father, Missing- wanted by International Police)_

 _Siblings (1): Silver Wilson (Trainer- Johto/Kanto, resides in Blackthorn City, Johto. Badges - 16 (8 Johto, 8 Kanto), Age 17)_

 _History- History of domestic abuse, went missing 10 years ago, reported sightings in Sinnoh nine years ago._

Looker was stunned. She was a trainer originally.

 _A hard childhood. I used to live in Sinnoh when Cyrus was making his recruitment speeches._

Her words, proved true by the information on the database. He frowned, missing. She hadn't told him that.

 _Very emotional girl._

A runaway possibly, two badges from early childhood. He clicked on the badges link,

 _Boulder Badge. Cascade Badge, went missing after interrupted match with Lt. Surge for Thunder Badge._

Someone interrupted her match. Who?

He opened the missing persons report.

 _Father and Mother - No response, no idea._

 _Brother- said she went far away and would come back and save him from parents. Said she was beaten and took off for Vermillion to buy passage on a ship._

 _Lt. Surge- Said that black cloaked people interrupted gym battle, took her away, later saw her boarding a ship while bloodied._

Looker ran a hand through his hair. The real story. She was telling the truth. He clicked her brother's information, revealing a phone number for a pokegear.

He dialed the number and waited,

"Hello? Who is this? Gold, I swear if this is another god damn prank call..."

"This is Agent Looker with the International Police. I have some questions regarding your childhood."

He paused on the other end of the line, "Why, this is completely random, no precedence."

"I know, but we have someone who is claiming to be Margret Samantha Wilson. We searched the name in the database and you came up as a sibling."

Silver swore, "You found her? You found Mars!"

"Wait, you knew her alias?"

"Mars was her nickname at the trainer school in Viridian City. Where is she?"

"In custody for previous crimes, I'm trying to get her out."

"What the hell could she have done to get your attention then? Mars was a sweet girl, a good big sister, she wouldn't hurt a Butterfree."

Looker closed his eyes, "she was a commander in the organization known as Team Galactic about four years ago."

"You've got to be kidding me, I've seen Team Rocket executives let out, let my sister out!"

"She was caught yesterday. She had been going around and trying to make amends but I still was forced to bring her in."

"Where is she now then?" Silver demanded, "what have you done to my sister?"

* * *

Boris threw her against the back of the cell wall.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to turn herself in, did you miss us that much?" an all to familiar voice called to her.

She gritted her teeth, "Screw you Juliet."

"My name is Jupiter, you know that," the purple haired woman laughed.

Margret slumped down, "I was caught unaware, that's all."

Jupiter sneered, "You always were the worst of us, too sentimental, too weak."

Margret glared at Jupiter, "and yet I was able to evade capture for how long?"

"You were still caught though, but it is reassuring to see you Commander Mars," another voice said.

"Don't call me that, that's not who I am anymore," Margret hissed.

Cyrus smiled, "You truly think you are someone else, I shaped you Mars, I took you in an remade you."

"I remade myself after our last 'talk' Cyrus," she spat, refusing to look at him through the glass dividers between the cells.

He laughed darkly, "You have since proven yourself. The follower I tried to make emerged to late."

"I regret joining Team Galactic every day now, I don't want to hear your shit about it ever again. You filled my head with lies."

Cyrus closed his eyes with a grin on his face, "I see, so you truly believe yourself to be Margret Wilson again."

"Yes, I do. Because that is who I am, nothing will change that without me accepting it."

"You will have to, this place strips you of yourself, you are who they say you are," Jupiter sighed, "as much as we try to be our original selves, they won't let us."

"Where did you go Juliet?"

Jupiter slid down the glass, her demeanor totally flipped, "I went back to Oreburgh, tried to pick my old life back up. They caught me within a week. I thought I would be the last one aside from Cyrus. Where did you go?"

Margret smiled, "Eterna, Veilstone, Pastoria, Hearthome, Snowpoint, Castelia, Driftveil, Slateport, Lumiose. I traveled around, tried to get the police off my tail. It worked, then I ran into Looker in Driftveil a few months back while I was finding my life again, they were right back on my tail but I kept tipping them off about other organizations. He almost got me in Slateport, but then I was trying to stop someone at Spear Pillar and I was knocked out. He got me then."

"Spear Pillar? Were you trying to bring back the old plan?"

"No, someone gained control of Dialga with a ranger styler. I had to do something about it before he got Palkia and Arceus."

"Playing hero then," Cyrus chuckled, "you still are the same girl."

Margret looked down, maybe she was.

The power went out quickly as a red light flashed, the door to her cell slid open.

She shot to her feet. A figure emerged from the shadows.

"Looker?" she asked in shock.

"We don't have any time for dilly dallying, come on!" he gestured for her to leave the cell.

"I don't understand, what's going on?"

Looker ran alongside her, "We're going to catch that guy, but right now, we need to get you out of that cell."

"You're breaking me out?"

He nodded, "Thank me later, for now, run."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's note: Thank you to those who reviewed, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for more updates! -Jay


End file.
